Field
Embodiments described herein relate generally to insertion apparatuses, and more specifically, to the field of insertion apparatuses for pressurized pipelines or vessels.
Description of the Related Art
Insertion apparatuses such as coupon holder apparatuses and atomizer apparatuses are used to insert an insert object into pressurized pipelines and vessels. For example, an insertion apparatus in the form of a coupon holder apparatus may be used to insert a test coupon into a pressurized pipeline. The test coupon may be made of metal. The test coupon may be withdrawn from the pressurized pipeline by the coupon holder apparatus. The test coupon provides a way to measure corrosion within the pressurized pipeline. The insertion apparatus may be in the form of an atomizer apparatus for injecting chemicals into a pressurized pipeline. The atomizer apparatus inserts a mist-spraying nozzle into the pressurized pipeline to atomize the fluid being injected into the pressurized pipeline.
An insertion apparatus may be connected to a pressurized pipeline by connecting the insertion apparatus to a control valve. The control valve is movable between an open position and a closed position, and one example of the control valve is a ball valve. The insertion apparatus may be installed on a pressurized pipeline in a remote field location on a temporary basis to perform operations such as testing for corrosion or adding fluid chemicals. The insertion apparatus may need to be connected and disconnected to the pressurized pipeline to perform operations at different times. The insertion apparatus is portable by a user and may be connected and disconnected to different pressurized pipelines to perform operations on the pressurized pipeline.
There is a need for an insertion apparatus and method that provides for efficient installation of the insertion apparatus, provides an insertion apparatus that is durable and allows for efficient replacement of parts that may wear through use of the insertion apparatus, and provides a design that minimizes the risk of fluid leaks when using the insertion apparatus.